


Biggest Fan

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets fan mail for his blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: July 22, 2011  
> PROMPT from Watson's Woes: Epistolary fic, fluff genre  
> REQUIREMENTS: BBCSherlock verse: Fanmail  
> A/N: Apologies if someone actually has the handle "S/Jfngrrl4evR".

****_S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
OMG!  <3 ur blog!  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
Srsly. ur blog is so KEWL!  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
Angst! H/C! Gah! *thud*  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
Aww! *hugglepounce* *pets u  & ur blog*  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
ur a ttl BAMF! OMG!  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
slashfest 2011! squee!  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
OMFG! teh S/J UST is to DIE! *flails*  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
Lestrade = silverfox HAWT!  
   
 **** _S/Jfngrrl4evR says:_  
OMGOMGOMG! *dies*  
   
John came home to find Sherlock at the dining table, hunched over John's laptop and looking decidedly worse for wear. "I've brought dinner. What are you doing?"  
   
"Someone's been leaving threatening coded messages on your blog. I've been going over them and…" He looked at John with anger, frustration, and something that looked disturbingly like despair in his grey eyes. "I'm at an utter loss."  
   
John set the bag of Indian take-away on the table and came to look over Sherlock's shoulder. He snorted a laugh. "I'm sorry," he said quickly at Sherlock's sharp look. "It's not code. It's fan mail."  
   
"Fan mail? But-- What does it _say_?"  
   
John looked closer and his mirth tangled with embarrassment. "She…really likes my writing style."  
   
Sherlock's narrowed in suspicion. John needed a distraction and fast. "I've got curry."  
   
The look on Sherlock's face promised that the discussion wasn't over, but John embraced the reprieve. With luck, his friend would delete the recent data from his mind. Better yet, maybe a case would come up to occupy him. John wasn't one to wish harm on the innocent, but a tiny part of him suddenly hoped for a dead body and a call from Lestrade.  
   
He pasted on an innocent grin. "Let's eat!"


End file.
